civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortal (CivBE)
Game info The Immortal is a Harmony - Purity hybrid melee unit that functions as a hard-hitting, early game alternative to Marines, like the Battlesuit. It requires 1 to be built. Due to its high durability in comparison to Marines as well as ignoring terrain penalties, it excels at clearing Alien Nests, which can be bolstered further using an Architect (CivBE). When upgraded, it has a generic upgrade which allows it to heal 15HP when not embarked, which essentially renders them literally immortal in combat one-on-one (unless up against a unit that is significantly stronger than it). Unit Upgrades Tier 1 Immortals are present in the early game and can be reached quickly if they are rushed. Their Strength is superior to most other units in the game at this time, besides Colossal Aliens. Even then, multiple Immortals and perhaps an Architect can take down a Siege Worm quickly. Immortals at this point may be difficult to build in swarm due to their Xenomass cost, but their Production value is tolerable. They excel in mobility on the natural landscape. Tier 2 Tier 2 Immortals appear at the end of the mid-game and bring with them their namesake - Perk Choice A provides +15HP heal per turn in combat unless embarked. Their superior regeneration capabilities nullifies typical statements about melee units - they are able to keep attacking without having to withdraw. The enemy must take precaution against these units by annihilating them quickly within the turn they begin, or they will keep coming back. Civilopedia Entry Although these soldiers are not truly immortal, as their name implies, they would likely have extraordinarily long lives, absent the dangers of combat. When beginning to explore the wonders of gene modification that this new planet allows, scientists sought to find a way to make an un-killable soldier, one that could heal rapidly and recover from injuries in minutes or hours instead of days or weeks. For the longest time, the method of accomplishing this task eluded them. In studying the ecology and lifeforms of the planet, scientists eventually discovered bacteria similar to the Thermus aquaticus once used in genetic research on Earth. It allowed researchers to develop a gene therapy for cell reproduction, allowing damaged cells to regenerate at an extremely fast rate. This not only heals Immortals effectively on the battlefield but also keeps them young and in good shape for, as of yet, an indefinite length of time. The bacteria have proved to do far more than repair damaged cells, though. They also improve a human’s normal cells, “repairing” them to be better, providing great strength, improved reflexes, heightened senses, and even increased intelligence. While the original goal was just healing, the Immortal is a true super soldier. See also * Battlesuit (CivBE) * Xeno Cavalry (CivBE) Trivia In comparison to Battlesuits which is typically the other Purity-based alternative (and relatively cheaper), the Immortal has 12 more . Battlesuits have 66 when attacking but an effective 86 when defending, making them better frontline-units. If you choose the 40% bonus when alone perk for both the Immortal and Battlesuit, the Battlesuit still has superior defensive . It is usually better to get the +15HP heal upgrade though as Immortals are generally worse at defending than other frontline units. So you should use Immortals to assault, and Battlesuits to fortify. Gallery Beyond Earth - Rising Tide - Purity-Harmony Immortal concept art.png|Immortal Category:Units (CivBE) Category:Rising Tide